Paintballing
by dalittopixievamp PiciVolturi
Summary: stemmed from a concept someone gve me. Aro and sulpicia goes paintballing. ends in smut.. of course, i know what you like ;  lemons!


I couldn't sleep, as usual, so i was browsing through some of my old reviews that sparked my interest. She said that paintballing... it caught her interest.. so once again, inspired by my favourite person in the world, i give you sully and aro paintballing:)

SulpiciaPOV.

I smiled, satisfied at my creation. Well not really a " creation ", i just managed to line every corner of every surface of everything in our room with plastic wrap and newspaper.

It smelt horrible in here, but I ignored it. Pulling on my dark grey cotton bra and boyshorts, I decided to go for a pair of heels that matched my ensem. Grey louboutins. Perfect. I got them last week! do you like them? Oh you'd better.

I loved the sound of my heels clicking over the floor, which i also lined with newspapers. I purred at my reflection. Yes, he is going to be all over me in this outfit, or else it's confirmed he's gay.

Loading up the paintball guns with pellets, i chose a different colour for each gun. My pink gun had well.. pink pellets, and aro's black one had black one. bleck. it sounds like one of those" red man lives in red house, who lives in white house" types of jokes. Ahh whatever, I'll just ignore my internal ranting.

As I pull in two bags of pellet refills, I place them in opposite sides of the big room. Then I used some neon tape to draw a centreline and proceeded to get the goggles out.

As I heard the doorknob creak, I turned abruptly, seeing my husband dressed formally, as usual, walking in and staring around.

" Love, please tell me that you're not going to use the Mr. Bean method of painting our room.. you know.. sticking a firecracker into a barrel of paint..? and my, my lovely darling has grown hasn't she?" he mused, walking over to cup each of my breasts.

Swatting his hands away, I feigned my anger.

" You pervert!" I laughed, prancing away to fetch his gun.

" Paintballing? Really? How do you find this even interesting enough to well.. care to prepare our room like this?" he asks in shock, removing his jacket and shirt, and then proceeded to take off his pants, leaving him in only his black boxers.

Running my fingers down his perfectly sculpted abs, I stop at his waistband. He swatted my hand away.

" You pervert!" he mocked me, smiling gently.

I giggled as he pulled me back into his arms, holding me tightly.

" You're so perfect." he whispered. Moving my hand down his back, I let my red nails scrape his skin slowly, and proceeded to grab either ones of his butt cheeks.

" How do you get them so firm? Even I don't have such a lovely ass!" I tried to compliment seriously.

He did the same, grabbing my ass while hugging me.

"Yours are fine, I like em round and bouncy." he teased with his smirk.

Moving back, I threw him his gun and he caught it with precise accuracy. " Thank you, what colour am I going to adorn your perfect body with, mea domina?" he smiles.

" Why don't you find out big boy?" I teased, swaying as I walked away from him.

Suddenly, I felt to splatters of cold liquid hit my bottom. I squeaked and jumped slightly, gasping to see two black patches covering my perfect porcelain globes.

" Black suits you." he compliments, tilting his head playfully.

I narrow my eyes with a smirk, and holstered my gun at him. " Oh? Now let's see how pink suits you!" I remarked. His eyes widened for a split second.

" Merde!" he exclaims as I shot a series of pellets at him as he ran across the room. Some hit the walls, some got onto his body. He turns, and I took one second to decide before I took aim and fired at his package.

He squealed before hugging his manhood with his hands and hunching in. His face was contorted in pain, which i do not know if it was real since he seems to be a world class actor at this.

I laughed unintentionally at him hissing in pain, twirling around in that position." Are you alright? Damn, I didn't know that junior was so fragile.." I mocked, walking closer to him.

As I got closer, he stopped his whimpering and looked at me for a second with his angelic smile. Then I felt two shots each on one of my boobs. so.. he was only acting? HA.

"HEY!" I complained.

He laughed before running off again. I rubbed them slightly, then proceeded to take my bra off. After that, I ran after him, feeling my.. er... twins bouncing lose and freely as I ran.

Suddenly, I was in the room alone. I twirled around, checking every corner and calling his name out. After a while I thought he was overtly offended and decided to end the game. I whimpered slightly in dejection and turned around to head for my closet. Sigh. So much for wanting to get him excited...

As I turned around, I walked into his chest where he held me in his stone embrace. " You know how much I love you for this right?" He whispered, stroking my hair.

I pressed my body into his, noticing that he had already taken off his boxers, and his hard engorged cock was nudging up my belly. Reaching my hands in between, I tugged gently on his cock and bent down to kiss his cockhead ( haahahahahahaha A/N . ACORN MOMENT XD)

" I'm sowwy love, did I hurt you so bad with the paintballing gun? can I make it up to you?" I cooed while grasping the organ firmly in my hand. Aro's strong arms pulled me up and tore my remaining panties away. Then he reached one hand behind my knee and scooped me up before walking towards our roman style bathroom.. which was actually this really big fire heated tub.. almost like a swimming pool. I jumped in, watching the paint pool on the water's surface and floating off in strands like fire flickering. He hoped in gracefully without splashes and held me close to him before placing me on his back and swimming off to the further end.

"You know that i-"

He cut me off with a passionate kiss, I could feel his tongue explore my mouth, caressing my bottom lip. I nibbled on his tongue slightly before letting go. He did not stop, as he came back for more. The way that his tongue slipped over mine, the way that he would draw my tongue into his mouth and encourage me to cross the fine lines of inhibition, made me extremely aroused.

Then I felt his finger slip into my core,which accepted him easily for I was already so lips continued to worship my neck and I moved my hands from his neck slowly down to his cock once more, not forgetting to circle on his very sensitive nipples. He threw his head back, letting me hold him in my palm and feeling how I would alternate the pressure and speed as to how I was stroking and tugging at him.

" Tel ar marth.." he hissed, bending into me once more and pressing multiple urgent kisses over my forehead. I smiled. He was so sappy sometimes it was cute.

As he almost reaches his peak, he decides to impale me upon his cockmeat mid floating in the water. I clenched my inner muscles at his sudden intrusion which caused him to moan incoherently. Holding onto him, I allow him to take over for once and go ahead with whatver he plans. Then with me still impaled upon him, he swims to the side of the pool and lifts both of us up. He was practically holding me while his cock was in me. I smiled. How could something so simple be so kinky?

Licking my lips, I latch onto his ear giggling. He wraps us in one towel before carrying me, with him still in me, and walks over to our bed. Then he pulls out of me, his precum dribbling all over his cock and onto the floor. Pulling away the plastic sheet with one strong motion, he puts me under the sheets and began his thrusting.

I hiss in pleasure, feeling his face on my back and his arms snaking around the front to cradle each of my breasts.

" I love you so much" I whisper feeling him hit my spot each time he thrusted, the way his testes would bounce and hit my thighs made it all the more enticing. My arms held tightly to his. feeling the bed waver at our motion. I tried clenching downwards so that he has the pleasure of ploughing his man meat through the tightest hole possible. " Love, if you keep this up, I would ... ughhhh yes... I would cum before you.. and that's not fair... ugh... mmmmmm" he moans incoherently into my hair.

My face was probably sweaty and masked in deep arousal and lust as I clenched down and didn't let go as eh thrusted. " My release is unimportant!" i declared in thought as he tried to imcrease his speed.

" No!" He protested as I squeezed harder. Then he took one final thrust and pressed hard against my cervix, causing my climax. I felt his warm and viscous seed travel up my body, those sperms may never have the chance to live, i thought. I could feel his smile as he panted hard against me. My chest heaved feeling the heat of desire course through my body once more.

He held tightly onto me as we finally came down from our high. Drawing his cock out of me, I felt his seed trickle out of my body and onto the sheets, which I reached down with my hands to lick. He moans seeing my action.

I turn around.

" this is so worth a repeated performance!" I smiled like an idiot, and rolled over to place a kiss on his jugular. He nodded, holding me close.

did you like that? :)


End file.
